Ruby's Aura Puberty
by DudeManGuy
Summary: After yet another bad sparring session with her sister, Ruby can't see herself getting any better at this. Maybe it'll just take a little more growth. [Commisssioned] [Contains Breast Expansion and Butt Expansion]


This was all starting to feel very familiar for Ruby, as yet another sparring round ended with Ruby flat on her back and her sister Yang standing victorious. Yang went over to her defeated sister, offering Ruby a hand.

"Another round?" Yang asked cheerily.

"You'll just kick my butt again," Ruby grumbled quietly, staying flat on the ground.

"Hey, c'mon, do you know how many times my butt got kicked before I got this good?" Yang asked, genuinely waiting for an answer from Ruby once Ruby realised it wasn't a rhetorical question.

"Probably not as much as I've lost to you," Ruby grumbled again. Yang crouched down next to Ruby.

"Ruby, you've got potential, you just need practice," Yang reassured.

"No, I don't!" Ruby despaired. "You're bigger and stronger than me, I'm never gonna be as awesome a fighter as you. Can I go back to practicing with Crescent Rose?"

"If you're 'so weak'," Yang said with big, overdramatic air quotes, "then how come you can swing Crescent Rose around like it's practically weightless?" Ruby paused for a moment.

"Practice," Ruby answered reluctantly.

"Exactly! So, c'mon, another round?" Yang asked again. Before Ruby could answer, a bell rang. "Oh geez, dinner already? Okay, I guess we can come back to this tomorrow," Yang said as she stood up, offering Ruby a hand up, that Ruby eventually took. Ruby's less than stellar performance put a bit of a damper on her evening, not to mention how sore and stiff she felt after what Ruby could only call a beating.

As Ruby woke up the next morning, she was surprised to find that she was the last one up and the only one still in the room. Usually a Sunday was enough to get Blake and Yang to sleep in longer, but Ruby just figured that she needed the extra sleep after yesterday's training. Even then, it still didn't feel like Ruby had fully recovered. Either that, or she had caught something and was feeling under the weather. She was feeling like her head was spinning, and she was feeling a heat that even getting out from under her sheets didn't help cool down.

"Ugh, this sucks," Ruby groaned as she slowly clambered down from her top bunk. She figured that a cold shower might help, so she decided to stagger towards the bathroom. Before she could make it all the way to the shower, Ruby's balance went all of a sudden. Ruby had just enough time to get a hold of the bathroom sink and hold herself up.

"Woah, okay Remnant, you can stop spinning so fast, please," Ruby said with a woozy voice as she held the sink with a firm grip. That was when a sudden heat filled her body. "Gah, so hot," Ruby said quietly as she fanned herself with her hand. "Okay, so maybe something's up, but what?" Ruby asked her reflection. Her body answered by beginning to grow, slowly, steadily and spontaneously, all at the same time. Her modest breasts began to fill out in every direction, creating a sudden increase in weight that caught Ruby's attention. Then, her attention was split by her pyjama pants suddenly feeling tighter. She looked down. The first thing she noticed was the ground slowly getting further and further away from her as she appeared to be growing taller and taller. After that, she noticed her flannel pyjama pants growing snugger and snugger around her rear and thighs and rode higher and higher up her shins as she grew taller. A quick look made it clear that that wasn't her imagination, her butt really was growing before her very eyes. At first, it was just rounding out, looking plumper and perkier. Soon, it began to grow wider, making her hips and waist widen too to accommodate it. It wasn't long before she could feel her pants straining to contain her expanding rear, and it was about the same time when she noticed her tank top straining too as it tried to keep her growing body covered up. It didn't help that everything was riding up as she grew even taller still. She looked up at her reflection and noticed that her head was getting close to the top of the mirror. She wasn't prepared to be tall, but it beat being tiny by a long shot. Before she could think too much about that, she heard a tear come from behind her. It was her pants finally giving out on her as her rear became too much for her pants to handle. Ruby tugged her pants down, revealing her generous rear and the panties that were disappearing into it. Ruby decided to get proactive with this one and tug her panties down too to keep them intact, but that was a trickier task with how tight they had become. As she squeezed her rear out of her panties and tugged them down her chunky thighs, she noticed how soft her rear was getting. Ruby was too nervous to explore further, she was still trying to process the fact that this was happening, let alone that it was happening to her.

"Oh man, this is sooo weird," Ruby said nervously as she kept watching herself grow, since there wasn't exactly anything she could do but watch. Fortunately, she could feel herself finish growing taller, just in time for her reflection to reach the top of the mirror. Ruby guessed that she was probably a little taller than Yang at this point, but this was hardly a time to check for sure. Ruby was busy dealing with her chest outgrowing her top, making it ride up even further and revealing her flat belly, which Ruby noticed was starting to get a hint of muscle definition, and causing some concerning creaking coming from her top's seams. She pulled her top up and over her breasts, which looked bigger than any she had seen before on anyone she knew. They were each enough to fill a hand and then some. The only complaint Ruby could think of right now was when the realised that she needed to get new clothes, since her larger chest wasn't exactly going to stay comfortably in anything Ruby owned at the moment. Heck, she might even struggle to fit into Yang's clothes. Of course, her rear was a similar story, if a bit more dramatic. Ruby could tell that it was getting massive. Everything else had stopped growing, but her rear kept on growing. She had never seen a rear this large before with her own eyes, let alone in person, and she could see and feel it growing more and more. Her thighs were growing thicker, large enough that she had to completely remove her pyjama pants and panties so that she didn't have to tear them off later. Her hips were also growing incredibly wide, wide enough that Ruby was worried that she might have trouble getting out of the door and out of the bathroom. That was when the thoughts of how others would react got into Ruby's head. Ruby couldn't say for sure how anyone would react, whether it was confusion, curiosity, whatever it could be, and it had Ruby nervous. She knew there would be some sort of reaction, how could there not be? She had a rear that was big enough that she could probably start using it as a shelf soon enough, not to mention the other expansions. At least there was one upside, since she was not feeling as dizzy and overheated as she was before. In fact, she actually felt better than usual, stronger, more energetic, just in time for her to feel like her expansion was finally over. Ruby let go of the sink and stepped back, feeling her rear and thighs jiggle all over with every move. She stopped to take a good look at her body.

"Okay, this is… I guess this is real," Ruby said in a breathy voice, still trying to fully process what she was seeing. The near nudity was the first big thing that got her attention, with the only thing Ruby still had on was her pyjama top, and that was only on her shoulders, it certainly wasn't covering any of Ruby's exposed pale flesh. Once that was pushed past, Ruby then needed to push past her much larger chest, literally in this case, as it was so large that Ruby couldn't even see her own feet without moving her breasts out of the way or craning her neck to look around them, with Ruby choosing the latter, as she was still a little apprehensive about touching her expanded body, even if it was her own and even if it was probably the easier thing to do. Once she managed to look past that, she noticed her stomach was sporting a well-defined set of abs, even if there was a touch of softness to its appearance, enough to make it look like there was more than just muscle there. Further down, Ruby got a good look at her wider waist, hips and thighs. Ruby had to guess that they were maybe double their original size, maybe even triple when it came to her massive thighs, even if it was helped by how scrawny Ruby used to be. Ruby quickly forced her brain to brush past the inherent weirdness of comparing such massive changes to herself from about five minute ago, at most, and took a look behind herself. There, dominating Ruby's sight, was a massive pale rear, jutting quite far out, yet somehow what must have been a fair amount of weight was practically unnoticeable to her. Finally, slowly, Ruby reached a hand down to her thick thigh, feeling soft and smooth to the touch.

"Yep, definitely real, I guess," Ruby said to herself as she took some slow, deep breaths to steady herself. Then, Ruby carefully gave a mighty thigh a squeeze, and got two very surprising results. Firstly, as her fingers sunk into the dense layer of fat, she felt a jolt shoot up her spine. Ruby could not tell what exactly that feeling was, but it felt good, good enough to want more. The second thing Ruby noticed, was how surprisingly firm and strong her thighs felt, despite how jiggly they were. Just how strong they were was something that Ruby was planning on finding out at a later point. For now, Ruby had a little more self-exploring to do. She gave her hips a little shake, then stopped to admire how the massive globes continued to wobble on their own. As she gave herself a gentle spank, she felt that jolt again, a little stronger this time, a little better. So, she gave herself another, and another, making sure both cheeks got some attention. Then, with one harder spank, the jolt was so powerful, she felt it fill her whole body with energy, even making her legs quiver and her core heat up with what felt like a very different type of heat. That clued her in to what she was feeling.

"Heh, wow, I guess this is a turn on for me now, as well as a couple of other things, maybe," Ruby said to herself as she carefully sat down on the edge of the bathtub, hoping her legs wouldn't give out on her, taking a moment to appreciate the extra padding she had as it made her seat more comfortable. "Hope the team doesn't mind me having some 'private time'," Ruby added for no one in particular. She hesitated for a moment, half expecting to have jinxed herself and expecting the door to fly open with her entire team walking in on her or any number of other alarming but unlikely possibilities. That was when the heat in her core flared up, drawing her attention away from that. Ruby took a deep breath as her hand glided down her toned stomach, stopping just before it could dip between her giant thighs. Then, slowly and carefully, Ruby inched her hand between her legs, already feeling a delightful hint of pleasure. As her fingers gently teased her lower lips, Ruby brought her spare hand up to her mouth, pre-emptively covering up any noises that managed to slip from Ruby's lips. Ruby could tell that she was going to need help keeping quiet, since she had never been so aroused in her entire life. It was as if her physical growth had also flipped a switch in Ruby's brain, helping her reach new heights of arousal and excitement that she didn't know that she was capable of reaching. It only got better once Ruby slipped her fingers between her lower lips and into her hot core.

"Ooh, that feels good," Ruby groaned, muffled by her free hand. As her fingers slowly went to work pleasuring Ruby, more moans slipped from her lips and into her hand to be muffled. As her fingers massaged Ruby's inner walls, it started to feel less like she was just pleasuring herself, and more like it was a need that her hands were fulfilling for her on their own. Of course, that didn't stop it from feeling better than she had ever felt from doing this before. There was a sudden sensation in her chest. Ruby couldn't tell what it was, but she could tell that her large, plump breasts were in need of some attention. Ruby took her hand away from her mouth and closed her mouth tightly. After that, her hand drifted down towards her chest, gently massaging her breasts, gasping from how great it felt, like it was easing off some unknown source of pressure. Her hand scooped up a breast, feeling the heft of it as it spilled out of her hands. As if on instinct, her hand lifted up her breast, Ruby leaned in, and her lips latched on to the diamond-hard and fully erect nipple that adorned her breast. Ruby moaned quietly as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, sucking gently on the nipple, but it was enough to get some well needed relief. She let go of her breast, and now it was hanging by her mouth as she used her free hand to reach up and massage her other breast. Ruby let out more blissful muffled moans as she continued giving her surprisingly sensitive mammaries the attention they apparently were in desperate need of. Of course, her other hand wasn't idle this whole time, still working away at Ruby's core. Her fingers were even beginning to hone in on Ruby's most sensitive places, as they glanced over them and then returned to find them again, massaging them and making her needy core feel better and better. All of this was done on pure instinct, which had taken over Ruby's actions, something that Ruby didn't have any problem with, only because of how incredible this all felt. That instinct, the instinct driving Ruby's body to seek more and more pleasure, made her fingers and mouth work faster and harder. Ruby sucked on her achingly sensitive teats harder and harder, occasionally swapping nipples to spread the love and give her hand a chance to give her other soft and pillowy breast the deep massage that it loved. Her fingers moved faster and faster, building up more and more pleasure and pressure as it pressed harder on her sensitive spots, making Ruby's eyes glaze over as she focused on nothing but her own need for pleasure. Finally, in one sudden moment, all that pleasure came to a head as Ruby came long and hard. Ruby's moans became so high pitched, Ruby was barely able to get them out. Ruby's eyes shut tightly. Her whole body closed in on itself as it tensed and relaxed as waves of pleasure flooded every inch of her expanded body. This was a whole new experience. Ruby had never had an orgasm like this before, it blew every other one out of the water. It reduced Ruby to a panting mess, her lungs taking in deep and fast breaths, needing the air desperately and making her bosom heave dramatically as she sucked air. A thin sheen of sweat formed on her skin as Ruby's exertion made itself clear. Ruby never thought something like this would take so much energy, but, then again, she had never put so much energy towards doing something like this. But gods, was she rewarded for her efforts, as she sat and bathed in the orgasmic afterglow, savouring every moment as it permeated her entire body, even setting off aftershocks of smaller orgasms, even after her hands stopped trying to pleasure her and went to holding the bathtub to keep Ruby upright. As Ruby's amazing orgasms finally came to an end and Ruby caught her breath, she couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, wow, is this how it's meant to feel?" she asked the empty bathroom. Then, as she opened her eyes and her vision focused, she spotted something imbedded in the floor tiles, right next to her foot. "Huh, what's this thingy?" Ruby said as she reached down to pluck it out, which was harder than Ruby expected. As she brought it up, close to her eyes so she could get a good look at it, she thought it looked strangely familiar. A few seconds of examining more, and Ruby knew where she knew this from. It was a rose petal, similar to the ones Ruby put out when she used her semblance for super speed, except this one was a more vibrant red than the ones Ruby usually put out, as well as being flattened out and as hard as a diamond. Ruby carefully ran her thumb over the edge, and found that it was almost razor sharp, making Ruby glad that she was careful. As Ruby stood up, her focus shifting to the rest of the room, she froze. Her hand fell open and the razor rose petal dropped to the floor with a quiet clatter. Ruby's eyes scanned the walls, confirming what her first glance had seen. That rose petal she found wasn't the only one that she had apparently created. There were dozens, peppered across the bathroom walls, the mirror, even the bathtub, shower and toilet. Ruby's hands went to her head as she began to panic.

"Holy cats! How am I supposed to explain this? I gotta start cleaning this up," Ruby said so fast that only she would be able to properly understand it. Still, the volume got some sort of attention, as there was a knock on the door that made Ruby yelp.

"Ruby?! Are you okay in there!?" Yang asked through the door.

"I'm fine!" Ruby lied, her voice cracking with utter terror. She wasn't ready for this, not at all.

"Are you sure? You've been in there for a while," Yang continued.

"I'm fine, everything's fine, I'll be out in a sec!" Ruby said quickly as she used her semblance to quickly get dressed. At least, that was the plan. The top went fine, even if her breasts were crammed into it like sardines in a can and it was more of a crop top than a tank top now. As for her pants and panties, they only managed to get halfway up Ruby's giant thighs. Ruby could only imagine how badly the rest of her clothes would fit if this was a struggle. With no other options, Ruby decided that a towel would do, and wrapped one around herself, before shuffling towards the door looking like an overstuffed burrito. As she opened the door, she saw her sunny sister looking at her.

"Jeez, that was…" Yang started, before getting a better look at Ruby. "Uh, Ruby, are you hiding stuff inside your towel? And how are you so tall all of a sudden?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Ruby said loudly, hoping that blatant lies would get her out of this.

"I'm talking about this," Yang said, before poking Ruby's hip, and recoiling with surprise as she hit something that didn't seem like fake padding. "Ruby, what's this? And please be honest with me. I can hide it from everyone else until you're comfortable showing them." Ruby visibly deflated.

"I-I-I don't know, I woke up, went into the bathroom, and then all this happened," Ruby said quietly.

"Does that include this?" Yang asked as she plucked another razor rose petal from the door. Ruby nodded, her eyes glued to the ground.

"I'm sorry for turning into a weirdo," Ruby said, at a barely audible volume. Yang put her hands on Ruby's shoulders and had a soft, sweet look in her eyes as she tried to get Ruby to look at her.

"Hey, Ruby, just relax. You're not weird, and you don't have anything to apologise for. I know you wouldn't fire a ton of petals into the walls on purpose, and there's no need for you to apologise for having a growth spurt." Yang used a hand to lift Ruby's chin up. "Now, look, how about I take some measurements and go out to get you some bigger clothes, while you clean up your petals? I'll make up something for Weiss and Blake so you don't have to worry about them. Sound good?" Yang asked. Ruby looked up from the floor at her sister, a soft smile on her lips.

"I'd hug you, but I kinda need to keep this towel up," Ruby said awkwardly.

"Say no more, sis," Yang said, before wrapping Ruby in a nice, tight hug.

This was all starting to feel very familiar for Ruby as yet another sparring round ended with her sister Yang flat on her back and Ruby standing victorious.

"Ok, this is awesome," Ruby cheered as she showed off with a quick set of machinegun kicks to the side while Yang hopped up from the ground. The kicks were enough to make Ruby's large and firm thighs slightly jiggle

"Yeah, guess you were right. That extra height and strength is doing wonders for you," Yang admitted.

"Yeah, it's like that one show where this one guy got rid of some weights that were slowing him down and then became a super-fast badass because he did heaps of training, except it's sorta the other way around for me, I think," Ruby babbled excitedly. "Oh, also, thanks for these cool new shorts and tights," Ruby added, doing a happy twirl to show off the bright red compression shorts that just barely covered her 'cool new booty', as she called it, and the dark tights that were stretched tightly across her mighty and meaty thighs, so tight, in fact, that there were a small handful of tears from how much thigh they had to contain.

"Hey, no worries Sis. Shorts are definitely what you wanna be wearing if you're gonna be an ass kicker like me. Of course, I guess your ass kicking's a little more literal than me," Yang said.

"Plus, they're comfy and easy to wear. Just not super sure about all the attention I'm getting now," Ruby added. Yang went over to put a reassuring hand on Ruby's shoulder, quickly correcting as she looked up at Ruby rather than down like she was used to.

"Don't worry, you get used to it. Still, if anyone gets creepy, show 'em who's boss. Works like a charm for me," Yang suggested.

"Heh, yeah. Even if I'm stealing some of the attention you had," Ruby teased. Yang put on a fake shocked face.

"Oh no, now what will I do now that pervy dudes aren't staring at me as much?" Yang said in a deadpan voice, before the pair burst into laughter. It might take some getting used to, but Ruby's new body wasn't so bad after all.

[AN: This one shot was commissioned by Disturbed-Yui over on DeviantArt

Also, Ruby's new outfit is sorta based on her Volume 7 outfit, which I think is cool as heck and I really hope the spikier anime protagonist hair stays, because I keep hearing conflicting stuff about whether it's just like that or if there's wind in the picture.

Other side note, apparently whoever wrote the tags on DeviantArt doesn't know how to spell 'masturbation'. Like, I saw about 4 different autocompletes for it and none of them were right.]


End file.
